Chapter 22 Notes (Global Involvements and World War 1)
Notes by Thomas Heissenberger. 2/7/2011 Feel free to edit any mistakes or edit/submit notes. The "Open Door": Competing for the China Market * American attention shifts from the Philippines to the Chinese trading market. ** American tycoons envisioned China as a wide and open vast market with much opportunity, they observed China sharply for a good opportunity to invest in Trade in China. ** Other countries wanted part and sliced regions into "spheres of influence" where that country had the exclusive right to trade, e.g. Russia in 1896, Germany with force in 1897, and eventually the British. ** America wants part but the countries ignore, Sec of State John Hay then announces that China accepted America's "Open Door" Policy. America wanted part of the trade, not their territory. *** This occurred because American business had a very strong and growing influence on American foreign policy. * China developed a growing hate for American foreign influence. ** Terrorist organization known as the Boxers form and kill many foreigners and Chinese Christians. *** U.S. Government deploys troops to smash rebellion, weakens Chinese government. --> Allows Hay to further Define his Open Door Policy. ** American Missionary influence in China grew --> Spread American influence. The Panama Canal: Hardball Diplomacy * Traders want a Canal to go through the the thin slice of land between Panama and both the Atlantic and Pacific ocean. * French company secures permission from Colombia to construct a Canal joining the two bodies of water. ** Poor management lead to rampant disease among workers and yellow fever. 10 years later and 400$ million the project went bankrupt. French need to fix this debt and offer assets to Colombia and the US (109$ million). ** French lower their price to 40$ mil, Congress authorizes Teddy Roosevelt to accept -> U.S. gets 90 year lease on the canal. Colombians deny American proposals which outrages Roosevelt. *** Revolt happens in Panama. This gives U.S. a perfect opportunity to secure territory, Hay signs treaty with Bunau Varilla (gorilla leader) * Construction on canal begins. ** U.S. need method to combat yellow fever and mosquitos --> drain watersheds to kill off mosquitos. Works. ** Construction begins around 1906 and finished in 1914. Roosevelt and Taft Assert U.S. Power in Latin America and Asia * Roosevelt dealt with crisis between Germany, UK, Italy over Spain's debts, standoff ended in proposal of arbitration. * Another crisis just like the first happened with the Dominican Republic, Teddy reacts fast and denounced the intentions for an invasion. ** Basically Roosevelt told European countries to f- off from North America. Clear reinforcement of the Monroe Doctrine. U.S. takes over Dominican Republic for 2 years to deal with debt. * Taft foreign policy ** Objective was to advance American commerce and interests, "dollar diplomacy". *** U.S. backs revolution in Nicaragua led by Adolfo Diaz. They then fear British influence so they offer Diaz's gov't 1.5$ mil for control over customs, the RR, bank etc. **** Revolt happens, Taft deploys Marines to protect banks. * American Interest in Asia was also advocated by American business. ** Japanese alarmed, attack Russian ships and destroy them. Japan dominates in the Russo-Japanese war. ** Roosevelt alarmed at power imbalance, invites Japan and Russia to a peace conference in Portsmouth, NH. Both agree to terms --> Roosevelt gets Nobel Peace Prize. * Japanese angry at US segregation of Asian immigrants, Roosevelt tries to address but with no avail. Wilson and Latin America * President Woodrow Wilson criticized republican expansionist policies. * Uprising in Haiti and Dominican Republic --> dispatches Marines to suppress who do it brutally. * Mexico in the mist of a nation revolution, Wilson tries to protect U.S. investments ($2.0 billion) and citizens and also oil wells. ** Wilson executes blockade on Veracruz port to stop German weapons trade for the regime. *** Battle, Regime crushed, Carranza takes power. * Bandits (Villa raiders) murder u.s. engineers, Wilson raged and dispatches John J. Pershing along with 150,000 National Guards to Mexican border. The Coming of War * Germany, Austria-Hungary and Italy signed a mutual-defense treaty in 1882 forming the Triple Alliance. * Great Britain signs treaties with France and Russia creating the Triple Entente in 1907. * Ottoman empire crumbling around this time period. --> Austro-Hungarian empire sees opportunity to swiftly scoop up the crumbled territories.. ** Austria annexes Bosnia, alarming Russia and Serbia. ** Germany also exhibits expansionist impulses. * Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria visits Bosnia in June of 1914. A Bosnian Serb gunned them down, killing them. ** Austria instantly declares war on Serbia. Russia aligns with Serbia by a secret treaty. ** Germany then declares war on Russia and France ** Great Britain then declares war on Germany. * Great Britain, Russia, France are known as the allies. * Germany, Austria-Hungary, Italy, are known as the Central Powers. The Perils of Neutrality * Wilson urges America to be neutral, most of America agrees and wants no part of it. * Wilson however also fears German victory, America was also strongly bound in economic interests with Britain. * America expresses mixed feelings of the war since the German and Irish favored a German victory. * Britain intercepts American merchant ships bound for Germany stating their cargo might aid Germany's war effort. ** Britain declares North Sea a warzone, plants the coast with mines and blockades German ports chocking Germany of imports. * Germany had dominated the depths of the ocean with their U-Boat submarines, Germany declares coast of England a warzone. ** US responds that if they get any of their ships hit, they will swing back. ** German U-Boat sinks the Lusitania of the Irish coast killing 1,200 people. The ship was actually carrying munitions bound for England. * Wilson calls for a military build up, a mix of public opinion created diverse opinions. Progressive people warned of the dangers of such action. Division also developed in Wilson's Administration. * German orders U-Boats to spare passenger ships. ** Germany sinks French passenger ship in march of 1916, Wilson gets angrier. Berlin says they will give warning before they attack. * America had no choice but to support the allies economically due to ties and national interests. J.P. Morgan's bank lends $500 million to British and French gov't. In April of 1917, the US had lent over 2.3$ billion. * German and France have a bogged down front and Trench warfare takes over. ** Awful conditions, horrendous cost of lifes, mud, lice, rats, poison gas and unexplainable deaths. ** Wilson runs in the election and wins again against Roosevelt and Charles Hughes. The United States Enters the War * In January of 1917, German resumed submarine warfare. German tacticians believed their submarine warfare would dominate the war front. U-Boats sink 5 American Ships. America. is. pissed. * Germany tries to encourage Mexico to start a war against the U.S. stating they would restore Mexico's "lost territories" This telegraph message was intercepted by the British and caused an American outrage. * Russia overthrew the repressive government of Tsar Nicholas the 2nd. * Wilson believes it is his chance to declare war, it is deemed necessary for postwar international order. He developed a speech in front of Congress describing America's role in safe for democracy. It was met with great applause from all sides, even his political rivals. ** Senate votes 82 to 6 for war. ** The House votes 373 to 50 for war. *** 'America agrees it is time for war.' Raising, Training, and Testing an Army * America's military was sadly unprepared and outdated. The Regular army had 120,000 men, and 80,000 National guard members. American ammunition reserves were nill. ** Wilson needed a real army. --> Sec. of War Newton D. Baker concentrates on raising an army. He lacked good administrative skills but was an excellent public-relations specialist. ** Selective Service Act of May in 1917 requires all men of age 21 to 30 to register with the local draft boards. He knew about draft riots so he cleverly placed the day on June 5, 1917, a patriotic day. * By the war's end in November of 1918, 24 mil men had registered and 3 million were drafted. Military developed discipline and moral through recreation and tough training. * War Department monitored for uncivil acts by off duty soldiers. ** 'Commission on Training Camp Activities' warned soldiers through media the dangers of alcohol and prostitution. (Remember, the 18th amendment was still in effect, "Prohibition") ** This tough policy of moral-reform policies expressed the Progressive Era views very well. It reinfroced the army's anti-alcohol and anti-prostitution policies. ** IQ Testing begins to determine the intelligence of soldiers on the field. *** Psychologists announced that a high percentage of the recruits were "morons". Most recruits indeed did lack formal education and also reinforced racist views and intents of the time. * 12,000 Native Americans served in the American Expeditionary Force. * W.E.B. De Bois urged blacks to support the war, some resisted mostly in the South while others followed his advice. 260,000 blacks volunteered or were drafted and 50,000 of them went to France. Racism was 'explosive' throughout the military. Organizing the Economy for War * Mass production, rise of new labor practices and labor oversight presented growth in production. * Gov't heavily scrutinized corporate practices and activities. * Congress creates an advisory body that monitors the preparedness program. --> Sets up the War Industries Board to coordinate military purchasing. ** This council allocated raw materials for production priorities to preserve precious metals and resources. * Wilson also sets up 2 new agencies ** The Fuel Administration *** controlled coal output, regulated fuel prices and consumption and also introduced day-light savingstime. (wtf?) ** The Food Administration *** Lead by Herbert Hoover oversaw the production and allocation of wheat, meat, sugar and other food-shorts. * America was charged up in the war effort, everyone played part in to preserve essentials and pledges such as "Meatless Monday" * Government boards advised home-front activities with efficiency, such boards fixed problems quickly such as the RR crisis and labor problems. American Railroad was needed to be efficiently managed. With the American Expeditionary Force in France * Allied shipping was taking an awful toll from German U-Boats. * Russia in turmoil, Bolsheviks gain strength and are led by Vladimir Lenin. Overthrow coup topples Alexander Kerensky's government. Quickly sign treaty for armistice with Germany. * British use tanks to charge through German defenses. * John J. Pershing in charge of America in Europe. * German airforce is legendary for the "Red Baron" who shot down 80 British and French planes. * Red Cross and YMCA of America provide relief for American troops. 16,500 women served as nurses. * Germany launches a major offensive in March of 1918, paused during winter and resumed in spring when they broke through the Marne line and had an open route to France. France prepared to evacuate but suddenly America comes to the rescue, stopping the Germans at French villages and border towns. The War's turning point is here. The German offensive had been defeated at an enormous cost. Turning the Tide * Final allied offensive began on July 18, of 1918. 270,000 U.S. soldiers joined the push to force the Germans back across the Marne. Pershing executes a flank, pinch maneuver utilizing heavy artillery and joint forces to push the Germans back. * Last battle began on Sept. 26, America joins the drive to push the Germans back across the Meuse River, poison gas was used, and the awfulness of artillery was in full glory. * AEF division was used to cut a German railroad line, Cutting Germany off of their railroad in November. All at the cost of 27,000 dead. Advertising the War * U.S. needed help to fund the war. Financed this by using War Bonds. Used posters to promote bonds. * Congress used wartime income taxes to help fund the war, estate taxes and other taxes. * Committee on the Public Information was a key wartime propaganda agency. ** Distributed foreign pro-war pamphlets into immigrant neighborhoods. ** Teachers, writers, editors and religious leaders supported the war. Some Progressives, in fact most actually cheered the war. ** John Dewey endorsed the war and condemned its opponents, claiming it presented new "social possibilities" Wartime Intolerance and Dissent * Some people were hysterical in outrage for American support of the war. This led to malicious activities such as... ** An incident where a NJ munitions dump was set ablaze, some lynched members of other parties or nationalities. ** It spawned a General hate for Germans in America. Public ostracizing of Germans. *** IWW also opposed the War, incident involving a train and the extraction of 1,200 miners who were deported to the New Mexico desert without any food or water or shelter. * Opposition to the war varied, some were religious, some were foreign. The Quakers and Mennonites expressed strong rejection for the war. * Eugene Debs and Victor Berger 'denounced' the war, stating it as a capitalist struggle for the markets and the use of soldiers as cannon fodder. They said this by expressing the Wall Street journal as a desire to protect European loans. * War split Women Movement, Jane Adams 'opposed' it as well. Harriot Stanton 'did support' the war. * Carrie Chapman the successor president of the Women association did support the war. * Draft resistance increased, 12% ditched or skipped town. * Randolph Bourne admired John Dewey but rejected his pro-war theory, many pro-war intellectuals came to agree with Dewey. Suppressing Dissent by Law * Opposition reacted in federal laws and official actions. * The Espionage Act of June 1917 set fines and prison sentences for antiwar activities. * The Sedition Amendment of May 1918 imposed stiff penalties for anyone using abusive or profane language about the Government. For example "F--k the government" would result invoke a fine of $200 dollars. It also applied to the Constitution and the flag or the military so no garbage could be said about anything pro-war. ** This filtered out the crowd quite quickly. *** Rose Pastor Stokes received a 10 year prison sentence for saying a nearly harmless statement. Many prominent anti-war activists were imprisoned. ** The acts were also used to suppress socialist periodicals and also other abashment. * Some Americans saw the drastic chances in Government as a sign that the Government might fall to communism. Boom Times in Industry and Agriculture * Factory output had increased by more than 133%. * Workforce expanded, new jobs in industries such as shipping, munitions, steel etc. * Automobile production jumped from 500,000 to 1.8 million. * Farmers also profited, cotton soared, and so did corn. Blacks Migrate Northward * 500,000 blacks moved North during the war. * Moved because of racism and economic opportunity, however setbacks against racism still existed. ** White laborers resented this new competition. ** White homeowners lashed at black neighborhoods. Women In Wartime * Some women activists of the time believed the War would present women with a valid opportunity to gain rights. * Alice Paul, and members of her National Woman's Party picketed the white house criticizing President Wilson for his opposition to woman suffrage at home while fighting for democracy abroad. ** Some were jailed for the protesting. ** Wilson saw the barrage of points, and petitions *** House and Senate overwhelminhly pass the 19th Amendment granting women the right to vote. **** Did little for woman economically, most maintained the current jobs or moved to better paying ones. Public-Health Crisis: The 1918 Infleunza Pandemic. * In 1918 the Nation had to cope with a serious case of the Influenza virus which caused a panic, the deadly virus killed an estimated 30 million people worldwide. Doctors were ill prepared for the flu. * The virus originated in France and then arrived to the US jumping from military base to base. ** Caused a public pandemic, the worst case came in October when it killed 195,000 Americans. In total the U.S. death toll had reached 550,000 people. The War and Progressivism * Activists blamed Germany for attempting to poison the US public with alcohol (since many brand names were German) and used that as a scapegoat for blame on Germany. * Congress allocated budgets to fight viral diseases soldiers might face. * Wartime "vigilante" for anti prostitution was very high, women were encouraged to uphold sexual morality. * War Labor Board encouraged workers to join unions and guaranteed unions' right to bargain with management. They also pressured factory owners to use 8 hour workdays and obviously stop child labor. This recognized worker rights and many workers unionized, doubling membership from 2.7 million to over 5 million by 1920. * The Bureau of War Risk Insurance created in 1917 was primarily purposed to aid soldiers' families. * After the shift of the war, big business once again dominated the interests and government opinion was shoved aside. Wilson's Fourteen Points: The Armistice * Wilson needed to sum up the war in an appealing fashion to the public and congress. * He defined US war aims in fourteen points. These points varied such as ** #9 - insisted that colonial disputes take into account interests of the colonized peoples. * The 14 points helped reinforce and affirm American support for the war. * Germany proposed an armistice based on the 14 points, November 11th 1918 the armistice was signed at 11:00 AM. The Versailles Peace Conference * Wilson decided to take lead in U.S. delegations himself, an ill move on his part. * Meeting begins at the Versailles palace in Paris. ** Europe blames Germany for their horrendous losses because of their aggression.. ** Italy demanded a port on the Eastern Adriatic Sea ** Japan insisted on keeping trading rights it had seized from Germany in the Chinese providence. ** Wilson was appalled and threatened to leave the conference. *** Germany was disarmed and stripped of its authority on its colonies and forced to admit sole blame for the war and a repay 56$ billion. *** Treaty also recognized the independence of Poland and the Baltic states of Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania. Other treaties recognized Czech and other nations carved up from the old Austro-Hungarian Empire. *** Wilson had a last ditch effort to ignore the Bolsheviks, most allied leaders agreed to ignore them. The Fight over the League of Nations * League of Nations was the intent of Wilson after the war, hoping to unite the European nations in a joint harmony and effort... however... * Wilson suffered a stroke on October 2nd, that left him near death. He suffered emotionally and had outburts and random behavior. His physician advised him to resign but he refused. * Senate had split into 3 groups ** Democrats who supported the League covenant without changes ** Republicans who opposed it entirely. ** Reservationists demanded amendments as a condition of their support. *** Believed Article 10 of the covenant was a temperate on America's sovereignty and infringed on Congress's constitutional power. Racism and Red Scare, 1919 - 1920 * Blacks were lynched, extreme racism after the war. ** Violence over Chicago and in Nebraska * Racism, radicalism was also rampant. ** Government deports 250 Russian born aliens, including Emma Goldman who was a prominent radical leader. * Goverment workers and officials attacked,. * Public Hysteria after the war. ** Police execute local raids on suspected radicals. ** Arrest over 4,000 people and seize documents along with personal records. Election of 1920 * Republicans Nominate Warren G. Harding of Ohio. ** WINS BY A LANDSLIDE! 16 million popular votes. * James M Cox who is a democrat loses. * Election dashed all hopes for America entering the League of Nations since the Republicans dead opposed it. Category:Chapter Notes